


Wanna Find Out

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [4]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re huge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/Eliot "You're Huge"

 

“You’re huge.”

 

 

Sam stared at the man before him and smiled.  “You were expecting someone smaller?”

 

 

“Well when Dean said his little brother would be by with some notes and equipment I didn’t think he was gonna send the jolly green giant.”

 

 

Sam laughed.  He should have known better than to wear green around anyone Dean called “a pretty good guy for a clueless hick.”  The clueless hick had turned out to be a criminal who was extremely observant, extremely good in a fight, and extremely good looking.  It was the last part he was having trouble with because all he could really think about was grabbing him by the hair and forcing that clean line of neck where he could reach it.

 

 

He cleared his throat and shook his head.  “Yeah well Dean likes to pretend he’s still the big boy in the family.” 

 

 

Eliot’s eyes lit up lightly and Sam could see the heat that entered his gaze.  “So he’s not the big boy?”

 

 

Sam threw his head back and laughed as he stepped closer.   He knew exactly how much of Dean this guy knew and now that he could see him he didn’t blame Dean.  In fact…  “You wanna find out?”

 

 


End file.
